Season One
Fringe is a science fiction television series co-created by J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. The series premiered in the United States on September 9, 2008, on the Fox network, as well in Canada on The 'A' Television Network System. A version of the show (edited for time) premiered on the Nine Network in Australia on September 17, 2008. It premiered in the United Kingdom on Sunday, October 5, 2008, on Sky1, in Sweden on Thursday, October 2 on Kanal 5 and on October 1, 2008, on TV3 in Ireland. Along with Joss Whedon's Dollhouse, Fringe was part of an attempted Fox initiative known as "Remote-Free TV", which attempted to reduce "channel flipping" by producing episodes that were longer than standard dramas on network television. Episodes aired with half the commercials and promo spots, adding about 6 minutes to each episode's run time. This experiment was not repeated for Season 2. The series deals with a research scientist named Walter Bishop (described as "Frankenstein mixed with Albert Einstein" and portrayed by John Noble), his son Peter Bishop (Joshua Jackson), and an FBI agent, Olivia Dunham (Anna Torv) who brings them back together. The show was promoted as a cross between The X-Files (Fox's most recent successful science fiction series), the 1980s film Altered States, The Twilight Zone and Dark Angel. On October 1, 2008, Fringe received a full 22 episode season, this was later cut to 20 episodes, however, 21 were produced. The 21st episode Unearthed was left unbroadcast for reasons never fully explained but was aired instead (edited down for time) during the show's second season. Season Summary Fringe follows the exploits of Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop, and his son Peter as they investigate aspects of (reanimation, teletransportation, etc). All over the world, a series of apparent experiments collectively referred to as "the Pattern" (e.g., a newborn baby who rapidly ages and dies within a few hours, a bus full of passengers trapped in a strange substance like mosquitoes in amber) are occurring for reasons unknown. Olivia, Peter, and Walter are in charge of investigating these strange events to determine their source. Connected to the Pattern is a company called Massive Dynamic, which is a leading global research company that holds the patents for a number of new and important technologies. Throughout the first half of the first season, Mitchell Loeb, a rogue FBI agent, orchestrates some of these events as part of a larger plan to break a man out of prison and kidnap Olivia. Cast Main Characters * Anna Torv as Olivia Dunham (20/20 episodes) * Joshua Jackson as Peter Bishop (20/20 episodes) * John Noble as Walter Bishop (20/20 episodes) * Lance Reddick as Phillip Broyles (20/20 episodes) * Jasika Nicole as Astrid Farnsworth (20/20 episodes) * Kirk Acevedo as Charlie Francis (20/20 episodes) * Blair Brown as Nina Sharp (10/20 episodes) * Mark Valley as John Scott (7/20 episodes) Recurring Characters * Ari Graynor as Rachel Dunham (6/20 episodes) * Chance Kelly as Mitchell Loeb (5/20 episodes) * Jared Harris as David Robert Jones (5/20 episodes) * Michael Gaston as Sanford Harris (4/20 episodes) * Leonard Nimoy as William Bell (1/20 episodes, cameo appearance) * Michael Cerveris as The Observer (20/20 episodes, 3 episodes credited) Episode List Unaired Episode }|hide|| }} ru:Сезон 1 Category:Season One Episodes